geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxin Lab II
Toxin Lab II is a 1.9/2.0 Easy Demon created by Xaro. As its name suggests, it is the sequel to the original Toxin Lab. It is currently rated as an Easy Demon, though some consider it to be a Very Easy Demon. The level is famous for its low-visibility yet easy parts making the level a lot easier than it looks. Gameplay This level starts off with a simple ship part which turns into a tricky slow cube part with many traps and fake blocks. Next sequence is a ship part, with size portals, gravity switches, and two yellow jump orbs. This transitions into a very easy half speed dual ball segment that says "Caution". This part has a small fake; you have to go inside of the blocks to survive instead of staying out, which will kill you with invisible spikes. You can tap anywhere in the ball part to avoid this, however. Then the beat drops and you transform into a very fast slightly difficult mini wave part. This part is very easy, but there are many misleading decorations. Then it transitions to a near auto part consisting of a mini cube, mini wave, and another mini cube. It then transitions into a fast ship with gravity changes and yellow orbs, and then it transitions into a very easy cube part, where you have only to touch the pink orb. After this, you will transition into an easy ship sequence and then another easy ball segment and some form changes with a tricky UFO segment with size and gravity changes which quickly transforms into a cube, then into a small and gravity switched UFO. After that is an easy but tricky cube part that turns into a ball just as you jump. This transitions into an easy wave part with speed and size portals which transitions into a really easy cube part. After this, you will transition into another wave segment that is harder than the first wave part and has got size portals. Then it's a near auto mini cube part, which is similar to the first mini cube part and only requires one jump. After that is an easy ship part which turns into a cube and back into another ship, albeit mini and requiring some timing to pass, though still easy. An easy mini UFO segment comes next which transitions into another cube section requiring some timing and a tricky gravity switched robot. You then transition into an auto cube section and finally, an ending ship sequence with Xaro's name and some monsters. User Coins * The first coin is located at 15%. To collect it, you need to push off from the green jump orb. * The second coin is located at 43%. To collect it, you need to push off from the blue jump orb, which is located inside the gravity portal. * The third and final coin is located at 66%. To collect, you need to jump immediately after the portal. Trivia *The password for the level is 886969. *The level contains 27,784 objects. *This level is a sequel to the Toxin Lab level by the same creator. *There is a remake of this level by FunnyGame and Xaro called Deadly Impact. *This level got updated in 2.0 with a short extension. *If you crash at the first obstacle at the start of the level, the text "CorgiDerp" will appear. **CorgiDerp is a Twitch emote. Crashes *Dorami and EricVanWilderman crashed at 86%. *ViPriN crashed at 95%. Walkthrough Category:1.9 levels Category:Long levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon levels Category:2.0 levels